Mirror's Edge Catalyst
Overview "Mirror's Edge Catalyst" is the upcoming prequel to Mirror's Edge and is currently in development by EA Digital Illusions CE (DICE). It will be published by Electronic Arts and will revolve around Faith's past leading towards the original Mirror's Edge (2008) story line. Production The writer of the original Mirrors Edge, Rhianna Pratchett, will not be the writer for the prequel. The senior producer is Sara Jansson. History In October 2008, the game's senior producer, Owen O'Brien, alluded to EA wanting to turn the series into a trilogy, stated: "The story we're telling at the moment is kind of a trilogy, a three-story arc." President Patrick Söderlund in a June 2009 interview with VideoGamer.com. In February 2011, it was reported that development on the next Mirror's Edge had been "stopped" after EA rejected a prototype submitted for a sequel. EA later clarified that they consider Mirror's Edge "an important franchise", but otherwise had no further announcements. It has been confirmed by Frank Gibeau that Mirror's Edge 2 will be built upon the Frostbite 3 engine, allowing for stunning physics effects and graphics. September, 05, 2012 - EA: No more only single-player games on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. In November 2012, a former executive producer of the Battlefield franchise tweets that the next Mirror's Edge is in production. No comment whatsoever from EA. May, 2013 - Amazon.de and Amazon.it lists Mirror's Edge 2 exclusive for Xbox One. Mirror's Edge 2 appears on EA Help Site June, 03, 2013 - Mirror's Edge 2 and 3 domains are registered by EA (mirrorsedge2.com/.net and mirrorsedge3.com/.net) June, 04, 2013 - DICE Vice-president Karl-Magnus Troedsson says in a video that "we have surprises" for E3 2013, along with Battlefield 4 June, 10, 2013 - Mirror's Edge 2 is officially announced for PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 at EA's E3 Pre-Show, with the title being just Mirror's Edge. June 12, 2013 - EA Labels president Frank Gibeau states that Mirror's Edge (2) is an "open-world action adventure game" and is also a prequel. December 05, 2013 - DICE claims a halt on ''Battlefront ''and ''Mirror's Edge ''until the problems with "Battlefield 4's online mode are totally fixed." January, 2014 - A Microsoft Store listing states that the game will be available in 2015. The listing is promptly removed and altered. January 08, 2014 - Rhianna Pratchett announces that she will not return to write the game's story. March 12, 2014 - Mirror's Edge 2 details are leaked; new information such as the new 2016 release date is published. June 09, 2014 - Mirror's Edge 2 features on E3. A prototype-like gameplay is briefly shown. It is suggested the new Mirror's Edge will focus on Faith, and why she is who she is. Focus has been on more varied gameplay for the Runners. It is also suggested they serve a greater purpose than in the first game. May 05, 2015 - Engadget and Polygon report that Mirror's Edge 2 is coming in early 2016 after seeing a financial presentation that confirms a Q1 2016 release date. No official public word from EA DICE. June 08, 2015 - EA DICE posts their first tweet and Facebook post since January, with a picture of the word CATALYST in the Mirror's Edge font and a definition, and registers a trademark with the name "Mirror's Edge Catalyst". No other word. June 09, 2015 - EA DICE officially renames the game to Mirror's Edge Catalyst and publicly confirms a 2016 release. An update from Sara Jansson is added onto the official Mirror's Edge website. Screenshots SS 1.png SS 2.png SS 3.png|Faith getting her tattoos SS 4.png mirrors edge 2.png|Shot of Silvine building from E3 reveal trailer. Mirrors-edge-vista.jpg|New concept art for Mirror's Edge 2 teasing E3 Mirrors-edge-concept-art.jpg Me e3 2014 vidscreencap 06.jpg|E3 Mirror's Edge presentation. It shows its combat system. Mirrors-edge-downtown.jpg|Wallpaper of Mirror's Edge. Mirrors-edge-enemy.jpg Mirror's Edge Catalyst wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper of Mirror's Edge Catalyst This is not mirrors edge 2.png|A quote from Sara Jansson tweeted as a picture Videos File:Mirror's Edge E3 2014|Mirror's Edge: E3 2014 File:Mirror's Edge Announcement Teaser Trailer - Official E3 2013|Mirror's Edge Announcement Teaser Trailer External Links *‘‘Mirror’s Edge‘’ Writer Not Returning For ‘‘Mirror’s Edge 2‘‘ *Mirror’s Edge 2 Is Being Made Right Now, According to Ex-EA Developer *EA Planning Mirror's Edge Trilogy *EA confirms ‘‘small team‘‘ working on Mirror's Edge 2 *Battlefield 4 problems force stop to Battlefront and Mirror’s Edge 2 *Mirror’s Edge: Catalyst Subtitle Is Official Category:Media